Addicted
by purqatorigod
Summary: Sakura is cornered by her worst enemies, The Akatsuki, and they have alarming news for her. (SakuraXMulti) First story so review if possible, and let me know what you think. Ps. I suck at summaries. *In-progress* (Rating may change later) Warning: Swearing and (slightly) forceful behavior. Don't like, please look for a different story then.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone! I have redone this chapter in hopes that my story doesn't get deleted. I wasn't aware we could not use song lyrics in a fanfiction unless we wanted it deleted. So the song lyrics are edited out but it still follows the same layout. **_

_**I do not own any of the characters in Naruto or the anime/manga Naruto itself. All rights go to their respective owners. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>"Stay away from me!" Sakura shouted, her voice betrayed her, echoing her fear. Her pink hair was wet from the rain and the mud she'd been running through to avoid these men. It didn't make sense, they should all be dead! There is absolutely no way for them to be alive right now. One of the men shuffled their feet slightly in her direction. Sakura's head snapped to attention then, her green eyes locked on the men before her.<p>

"You know I can't do that, Sakura," the puppet-no, the newly formed _**man**_- tilted his head to the side with a dazed expression, _"_It's like you're a drug_."_

Sakura was sure she killed him, she DID kill him, then how is he here before her? Why is she on the forest ground covered in mud, shaking in her very boots before them? Was Chiyo-baa's sacrifice meaningless then? The men in cloaks had her surrounded, with her backed up against a tree in the forest surrounding Konoha. The shivering pinkette had nowhere to run.

Sakura glared at Sasori with all she was worth, trying –and failing- to show them their appearance didn't scare her in the slightest.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, nor do I care. Just leave me the hell alone!" Sakura's hand crept slowly to the kunai pouch strapped to her med-skirt. Pein caught this from the corner of his eye and lifted his head up to look at her.

"It's like you're a demon I can't face down."He muttered softly, his eyes penetrating her body. Sakura's head whirled towards the pierced man and dropped into a defensive position. Perhaps, if she could find a distraction for these men, she could leap up the tree she was currently backed against. Oh, but she was so tired too! She didn't think she had enough chakra left in her to outrun the Akatsuki. Sakura lowered her head slightly, her bangs shadowing her eyes.

She whispered helplessly.

"It's like I'm stuck…it's like I'm running from you all the time."She was tired of hearing their names, glancing over her shoulder every now and again for the men who were trying to capture her best friend. She was paranoid, scared…trapped.

Sakura whimpered as the other Akatsuki members inched closer to her. No, she can't give up now, not to these demented men. She'd be letting her village down, herself down, even Naruto down.

"I know I let you have all the power_…_But that's going to change. I'm not going to let my fear of you get in the way of what matters to me…I won't let you have Naruto!" She shouted, her strength resolving. Hidan scoffed then, adjusting the scythe on his shoulder. This stalemate standoff was getting more and more tense and it seemed to be happening whenever she was on her own. It's like the only company I seek is misery all aroundwith the way I'm always in trouble.

"Fuck, if we were here for Naruto, then what would be the fucking point of chasing you? Like seriously…" he muttered. "Besides," Hidan looked up from under his eyelashes, his eyes darkening with an unreadable emotion.

"It's like you're a leech, sucking the life from me_._ It feels fucking amazing, seriously." Sakura shuddered at the husky tone Hidan's voice was laden with. She couldn't help but notice some of the other Akatsuki members glaring at Hidan then. While their eyes were diverted to Hidan, the pinkette shoved her hand into her kunai pouch, grabbed a kunai and threw it directly at one of the members. However, the member she blindly threw the kunai to was none other than her ex-teammate's brother.

Itachi's tomoe spun slowly, tantalizingly at the kunai rocketing towards his face. He lifted up his hand and caught the kunai swiftly and effortlessly. Closing his eyes briefly, he shook his head side to side.

"You truly have no clue how much you're worth. How we can't function, how we can't be motivated, how I can feel anything without you inside of me." Damn it, Sakura's body was betraying her as it shivered at the words the Uchiha threw in her direction. But could she really blame her body that was no stranger to the charms of an Uchiha? Her knees were knocking, her hands trembling, and her breathing coming in short gasps. This couldn't be happening. This was just too damn impossible.

Deidara, who was sick of everyone just waiting around at this point, took a few more steps towards the frightened kunoichi.

"And I know I let you have all the power un, but you're a drug, a fleeting work of art! The biggest bang that could ever be created, yeah." Itachi stepped in, cutting off whatever it was the blonde was going to say next.

"And I realize I'm never going to quit you over time_." _The bomber glared at the Uchiha, always getting in his way. Sakura was really having a hard time now, her body was pushed to overexertion and was trembling in exhaustion.

"It's like I can't breathe_." _She was able to gasp out to herself but it was loud enough for Itachi's partner, Kisame to hear.

The ex-mist nin saw Sakura beginning to show signs of a severe panic attack. The short gasps, the trembling, and the mud soaked clothes weren't doing her any favors either. If the Akatsuki were going to go through with their plan, they were going to have to do it fast. Tobi, who was unusually silent through the whole thing, shushiined right next to Sakura, causing her to recoil back violently. His hand reached up brushing the rain-soaked hair out of her eyes.

"It's like I can't see anything, nothing but you_, _pretty Sakura." He cooed at her. Sakura had only met Tobi once but he was hyper and annoying, but this Tobi was dark, more sinister compared to the first meeting they had. Sakura quickly tried to move away from Tobi but was held in place by black threads. Stomach filled with dread she looked up over her shoulder to the other Zombie Brother behind her.

"I'm addicted to you_, _so much strength in such a tiny fragile body." Kakuzu uttered in husky voice. His green eyes locked with her own. It was clear. Sakura had lost. Zetsu emerged from the base of the tree behind her then, wrapping his arms around her in a strangling embrace.

"It's like I can't think **without you interrupting me**." Both Zetsus finishing the sentence. Sakura could do no more then let out a few tears in defeat and let out a choked sob in horror. With her unspoken submission, the rest of the Akatsuki members surrounded her.

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>So basically the lyrics are taken out but the words are the same…if that makes sense. That should be better and I'm not doing anything illegal since now they are just words! YAY! Comment, review, favorite and all the jazz. For every review, you can fee a starving author just like the ones shown here. (Depressing music plays in the background) Hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did, HOLLA BACK! (Unless, you ain't no holla back girl. Then I understand…you don't realize I just laughed for five minutes at that lame pun. God, I'm bored.) <strong>_

_**~Kanixia**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello! Someone pointed out that there was confusion on the second chapter on how Sakura ended up back at the base and requested a chapter to come before that. And you know what? That was a great idea! What about a pre-chapter before the actual second chapter? So would that make this the second chapter and the second chapter the third chapter? What? Never mind. Any who, I present to another chapter, but not exactly a continuation. That will most likely come up later. But hey, two chapters in two days? Maybe even three? You can't complain, that's pretty freaking awesome. Now, the style I took on this chapter is a LOT darker than the last few I posted. **_

_**Warning: Grotesque and gory details. You have been warned. **_

_**I do not own any characters from Naruto nor do I own the anime/manga Naruto itself. All rights go to their respective owners.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Murmurs.<p>

She couldn't understand them for the life of her and didn't know if she even could. Her head was pounding and her body was on fire. Probably a fever due to running in the rain and chakra exhaustion. Great, not only was she captured by the Akatsuki, she was sick too. That was just going to make escaping a hell of a lot worse. And she wished whoever was mumbling would shut the hell up! She groaned in agitation and shifted slightly. She felt like she was being carried and judging but the pressure on her abdomen and all the blood rushing to her head, she could deduce that she was thrown over someone's shoulder.

So she was soaking wet, sick, and now being man-handled by her enemies. The day was going so great too before all this shit happened! She shifted again and moaned in pain at the pressure. The pinkette could just barely make out words from the left of her position.

"…waking…knock…again…"

That made absolutely no sense. Knock what again? Sakura cursed softly as she felt rough fingers pinch the back of her neck, knocking her out. But right before the darkness swallowed her whole, she heard one more voice.

"Hurry...Anbu…base…"

_The dream she fell into could hardly be called a dream. Nightmare fit more accurately. She was back in Konoha woods, running through the rain and trying to avoid her pursuers. The trees were black and rotting, bugs festering up from the roots and eating away at the dead bark. The sky was a sickly green with dark gray clouds, showering the earth with inky black drops of rain. Sakura ran as fast as her legs could carry her, gasping for air she couldn't get enough of. One of the rotting branches snapped of the tree landing in front of Sakura's foot. She tripped and was sent into the tar-like, maggot infested mud. _

Sakura prayed she'd wake up soon as the sounds around her began to fade away into what she hoped was reality. Sure enough, she could feel the wind whipping across her face which had to have meant she was up high. She heard the bangs and booms of bombs going off just below her. She was with the man that killed Gaara, Sasori's partner. What was his name again? She couldn't think about that now. What if he was throwing bombs at her friends? She needed to do something but she was still so weak, still so sick. She opened her mouth and licked her dry cracked lips, trying to prepare them for the throat ripping scream she was going to give.

Unfortunately, that throat ripping scream was interrupted as someone –the bomber no doubt-, raised a kunai to her throat.

"Scream, yeah, and I'll give you something to scream about."

That said, he through Sakura back into the darkness…back into the nightmare.

_She was running again and that damn branch caught her foot, tripping her up in her mad sprinting. There was a sickening snap that reached her ears and she screamed in pain, tumbling to the forest floor in a mess. The shivering pinkette looked down at her ankle to find the bone was sticking out of the skin, the black rain mixing with her blood as she lay on the forest floor. Sakura didn't have any chakra and didn't think she would be able to heal it. But god, did it fucking hurt. She couldn't run away and the bugs were starting to crawl over her skin and nestle in her hair. _

_A deafening roar was heard a short distance away that raised the hair on the back of the pinkette's neck. It was demonic; no human could scream so loud, the ground trembled. Even the maggots that slithered over her broken ankle scurried back into the mud, afraid of whatever's coming. _

_And rightfully so. _

_A figure emerged from the trees in a torn Akatsuki cloak caked in blood and something that sickly resembled guts and entrails. Sakura's hands flew up to her chest as her mouth fell open in a silent scream. _

"Did you bring her?" a deep masculine voice oozing of authority rang in her ears, bringing Sakura back to the real world once again. And thank god for that too. She was sure she was screaming in her sleep, that dream was just god awful. Sakura could open her eyes again, though it didn't do her any good as someone had decided to blindfold her. She found her hands bound behind her back as well.

"Yes, though the poor girl kept whimpering in her sleep, un. Probably having a nightmare."

Probably? That was the understatement of the century. The pinkette could tell she was stuck with the bomber again, but that new voice was surprise. She hadn't heard that voice since…since Chiyo-baa died.

"Then let's get going, brat. It's another two day travel and I don't want to waste any more time than I have waiting for you." The voice sounded bored.

"But danna!"

"Enough! Knock her out while you're at it. She's awake again."

Sakura cursed silently, hoping she would be able to listen in on their conversation and get an idea as to where she was headed.

"I don't want to knock her out again, yeah. You do it, this time." The bomber groaned.

"I'll do better." Footsteps neared where Sakura was and stopped right in front of her. She heard the sound of a cork popping and a disturbingly familiar scent hit her nose.

"Remember this? While it isn't the one I used in our little fight, it'll have the same effects. Don't worry though, it won't kill you." Sakura could practically hear the shit-eating grin the man was wearing. If he was a man at all. There was no doubt in her mind of who was talking to her. She could feel the needle biting her skin and the poison entering her blood stream. The pinkette swore by everything that she was that she would kill Sasori again.

"_Not again." She whimpered pitifully as she was sucked back into the nightmare for the final time, she hoped. The figure was standing behind the tree line again. Her ankle was on fire and the mud was getting into her wound. She clumsily crawled to a stand, all of her weight balancing on her one good foot, but what good would that do? She was completely defenseless and whatever was waiting behind the tree line knew it. Slowly stalking towards its prey, the figure emerged in a torn Akatsuki cloak covered in blood and grime. _

_She brought a hand to her chest as she tried to scream in utter terror of what she was faced with. Red hair dyed an even deeper sinister color by blood hung around a pale face with bits of decayed flesh hanging from it. His mouth was full of long black fangs so big, his jaw detached slightly at the hinge. His eyes were sunken in with piercing black pupils and red veiny sclera. Fingers were gnarled horribly to the point where each knuckle looked broken. This…THING was a monster if she had ever seen one. The worst part was, this thing almost resembled…Sasori._

"Enjoy your nap, Sleeping Beauty?" said man taunted the shaking kunoichi. What kind of fucking question was that!? Her poor exhausted brain just cooked up the nightmare to trump all nightmares and this asshole had to come and…and what exactly? Wake her up before it could get any worse? How could that get worse!?

Sakura was hungry, cold, and STILL sick. She must have been traveling for days but she could still feel rain pelting her already shivering skin. And she was asleep the whole time, blindfolded and bound. Had she even moved from Konoha at all? She had no clue where she was and doubted her captors would be oh so kind enough to hint at her, her location. Rough gravel dug into her cheek, letting Sakura know she was face down on the ground. At some point in time, her captors and dropped her to the floor. Lovely. She heard footsteps move away from her and stop a little ways away. The pressure of chakra being released into the air told her someone had formed the hand signs to a jutsu. Which one, she wasn't able to tell but a heavy rumbling and scraping sound led her to believe a huge heavy door had been moved. A hand yanked Sakura up by her shirt collar and threw her over the owner's shoulder.

Two sets of footsteps walked down a seemingly endless hallway, their foot falls echoing throughout what sounded like a room with metal floors. Was this the Akatsuki base? If so, she could found out her location and reveal this very important information to her shishou. But first, an escape plan.

After what seemed like an hour of walking, whoever was carrying her dumped her on to what felt like a medical bed.

"Kakuzu, leader-sama wants you to take care of whatever sickness she contracted while we were traveling here." Rough fingers poked and prodded her body while she laid there limp and helpless.

"She smells sour. A lot like one of your poisons, Sasori." The man now known as Kakuzu rumbled in a displeased voice. Sasori paused.

"Well you didn't do a good enough job of knocking her out so I had to utilize other means. If you all hadn't dispersed the second the Kyubi vessel shouted for her, Deidara wouldn't have to fly around for days trying to get Anbu off his ass and I wouldn't have had to been stuck bored waiting for him." Sakura could picture the glare marring the puppet master's face. Kakuzu grumbled and returned to poking Sakura's body in various places.

She could feel the familiar pull of her conscious slipping away and could only pray she wouldn't revisit that horrible nightmare. The pinkette wouldn't be able to handle it. She faded in and out of consciousness and during these moments, she felt the sharp prink of a knife lightly touching the base of her neck and trailing down to her navel. Cold air hit her stomach and she assumed whoever had done so had cut her clothes off.

Humiliating.

She remembered being carried on someone's shoulder –again- and the sound of a door opening and shutting. When her head hit a pillow on a makeshift bed, her battle in fighting off the encroaching darkness was lost as she sunk into a deep sleep.

Red eyes stared down at the sleeping pinkette's face.

"That's right, sweetheart. Get all the rest you need." The voice opened the door behind him and paused in the doorway. He licked his lips in such a sinful way, the devil would be proud.

"You're going to need it."

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alright so as I mentioned up top, this new chapter will replace the second chapter I posted and the other chapters will follow suit. I understand this chapter was a lot darker than the previous but there was a plot hole and I needed it filled. I'm not perfect but I'm happy when I receive criticism as it only helps my strengthen my writing skills and gets the story back on track. I hope this fills that previous plot hole but now I will have to edit the original second chapter so I ties in nicely with this edit. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and if there are any more plot holes, holla at your girl! <strong>_

_**ありがとう、みなーさん！（**__**Thanks everyone!**__**）**_

_**~Kanixia**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello darlings. You all inspired me to put out another chapter so just for you, here is chapter 2. I will warn you, however, I only shovel out chapters if I receive reviews. No reviews, no new chapters. (Kind of need the encouragement to continue, ya know?) _**

**_That being said, I do not own any of the Naruto characters or the anime/manga Naruto itself. All rights go to their respective owners. _**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>Sakura struggled to open her eyes and was greeted with blurry objects in a dark room. She had no clue how long she had been out. Four hours?...Four days? It was possible. She had this weird dream too. A bunch of men in cloaks kidnapped her in Konoha and every time she woke up, she heard someone order them to knock her out again. She also thought she heard voices in the dream but couldn't make out what they were saying. Something about a job? Her stomach felt sore and empty. She deduced she must have been out for a couple days.<p>

Sakura blinked her eyes a few times to adjust to the lack of lighting and took in the space around her. The room she was in was dull, plain and seemingly empty with the lack of furniture. Her body was sore and upon looking down at herself, her ninja clothes were replaced with a plain white yukata. Who on Earth had the gale to undress her while she was unconscious?

Then it all came rushing back to her.

The twisted words of adoration, the chase through the mud and the rain, and the horrible nightmare that proceeded the long journey to her current prison cell.

Akatsuki.

Her eyes widened in fear and her breath came out in short gasps. That's right, she remembered being kidnapped by the Akatsuki just outside of Konoha. Had they taken her to their base? Does anybody in Konoha know she's gone? She took a few deep breaths to calm herself. She knew hyperventilating wasn't going to help her try to escape. She looked around the near barren room for something to aid in her getaway from the gnarled clutches of a psychotic criminal gang. The pinkette edged off the cot –slowly as she was still sore- and ambled about the room.

Next to the cot was a small night stand with a single drawer. On top sat a glass of water and a note. Sakura wouldn't give the Akatsuki the pleasure of having her tremble in fear for whatever death sentence was written on the seemingly innocent piece of paper so she decided to ignore it for the time being. Kneeling in front of the night stand, she opened the drawer to inspect its contents. She was met with disappointment when all she found was a few more pairs of white yukatas. Perhaps, if she were to strip the yukatas into pieces and tied them together- it wouldn't work. Looking around the room, there were no windows to be found.

"Shit." Her throat scratched at the curse. Sakura coughed from the dryness of her throat then turned to glare at the glass of water that was mocking her. But being a med-nin, she knew she would need the hydration after all the running she did prior which left her with no choice. Sakura edged herself back up onto the cot and grabbed the glass of water, inspecting its contents for any sign of poison.

"If we had wanted to poison you, we would've done it by now."

The glass crashed to the floor, breaking into pieces as the pinkette's head whipped about the room, searching for the ominous voice.

"Where the hell are you? What do you want from me?" Pink locks flying in every direction, searching for her tormenter. A deep masculine chuckle rang out through the room, bouncing off the walls.

"All in good time, precious, but that's not important right now. Let's talk about you. How are you…feeling?" Sakura scoffed in annoyance.

"Why the fuck would you care? You bastards chased me through the forest, during a storm, and fucking kidnapped me. I don't feel particularly good at the moment." Sakura's eyes finally landed on a dark corner of the room where she could just barely make out a silhouette. Sakura tried to get a read on a chakra but despairingly found she couldn't. Her blocked off chakra was caused by the pretty new bracelet she found strapped to her ankle, no doubt a gift from her captors. She glared at the silhouette, trying to judge by the shape just which member she was locked alone in a room with.

"Now, now, it was just a simple question. Surely you can answer that, can't you? Besides, we need to know if you're well enough for your new job today." the voice practically purred at her.

"What job?" the pinkette asked cautiously.

A shiver ran down the kunoichi's spine at the sinister aura she was faced with. The silhouette started moving towards her and she could make out a pair of red eyes. Sakura was scared; so scared, she wanted to crawl under the bed and pray the monsters went away for she could tell those eyes were meant for evil and evil only. Those eyes like fresh blood spilt from an innocent's throat, those eyes that burned hotter than the fires of hell, and those eyes that could force you into submission alone.

Sakura backed away until the backs of her knees hit the cot and sent her down onto the floor. Slowly the shadow crept closer until it kneeled to the right of her, gazing into her eyes. The pinkette felt like she couldn't breathe under the immense chakra that was pounding onto her from all sides, beating her down to the floor like a helpless animal. The shadowed figure was so close, she could see her reflection in those hellish eyes as it reached its hand out to brush a stray lock of her pink hair out of her face. Sakura's breathing was short and quick now as she was certain she was facing her death when an unlikely savior appeared.

The sound of a lock being undone on the door was heard and the door swung open with a clang. The entryway was filled with light as a figure stood before her. Sakura threw an arm over her eyes, the light blinding her after spending god knows how long in her dark, barren room.

"Ah, you're awake." The voice spoke sounding bored. Sakura quickly turned her head to look at the eerie silhouette only to find it gone. She turned back to the man standing in the doorway, just barely making out dull brown eyes.

"Come, your room is ready." He turned from the doorway and stood off to the side, gesturing with his head for her to move. Shakily, Sakura crossed the small room to the man on the other side of the door and stopped before him, looking down at her feet. The man closed the door and began walking ahead of Sakura, leading her down a dimly lit hallway. Sakura took the time to try and memorize the route they were taking but after the first 5 turns, she couldn't make heads or tails if it was two rights and a left, or one left and then two rights. She quickly gave up and studied the man in front of her. He was taller than her by about a foot, with short red hair and immediately she felt on edge. How is he still alive?

The sound of her bare feet pitter-pattering across the floor came to a stop when the red haired man before her paused in his steps. Sakura brought a hand up to her chest, hoping her heart wasn't beating too loud when the man turned around. Considering just who she was alone in a hallway with and the fact that she was responsible for his death, Sakura knew just how much trouble she was in.

Sasori, the puppet master of the Akatsuki looked down at the pinkette, his eyes piercing her body. She wanted to look away but the look on his face practically screamed sick satisfaction and irony. Sasori was silent for a few moments –which felt like hours to poor Sakura- before he spoke.

"It's pointless." His voice came out smoothly. Sakura just stared at him, trying to wrap her mind around his words.

"I'm sorry?"

"Planning to escape…it's pointless." Sasori clarified and Sakura's face burned red with anger and embarrassment. She crossed her arms in a huff and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Maybe so but I will stop at nothing to protect my village, especially Naruto." The pair remained standing in the hallway in silence, waiting for the other to make a move. Just as Sakura was about to break the silence with questions, she noticed Sasori's eyes slowly lowered to her lips and settled there. The pinkette closed her mouth trying to think of something when a hand shot towards her and caged her against the wall.

"You know," his voice dipped low, "when I first woke up human again, I was pretty angry. How could a snot-nosed little brat like you possibly kill an S-rank criminal like me? Of course, you had Chiyo-baa's help but otherwise, you should've been nothing compared to me. And yet…" The red head leaned down near the kunoichi's head, his breath tickling the pinkette's ear. Sakura wanted nothing more than to push him away and run for her dear life but with the chakra bracelet on her ankle and a base full of Akatsuki members, she knew she wasn't going to get far. She turned her face away from him as his breathing got heavier; harsher. Sasori dipped his face and began trailing his nose from her ear to her jawline, enjoying the way she squirmed in discomfort.

"I will pay you back all the humiliation you put me through. I promise you, doll face." Using his chakra strings, Sasori commanded Sakura's body to hold still as he continued his passive-aggressive assault on her person. Many thoughts were running through the frightened pinkette's mind. Humiliation? Pay her back? A grotesque sickly picture of a newly carved Sakura puppet was almost enough to make her vomit. Surely, that's what he was going to do, wasn't it? Kill her, cut her up, and carve her into one of his eternally beautiful puppets. It made her sick. That, and his issue with invading her personal space. Currently, his lips hovered just above her own, his hot breath fanning over her face. And for some unexplainable reason, some twisted part of Sakura…was impatient.

Impatient for what? For…a kiss? From an S-ranked criminal? No, it wasn't. She was impatient to escape, surely. And with that thought, she thrashed in Sasori's arms with all her might, trying to break his chakra stings before things went too far…or further than they already were.

"Danna!" a shout echoed from down the hallway. Sakura turned her head, silently thanking whatever god out there for the blessing that caused the interruption. Sasori placed his head on Sakura's shoulder and growled loudly in her ear.

"What do you want, brat." It wasn't a question, and the dark look he was giving to whoever was at the end of the hallway was a strong indication. Sakura turned her head away from Sasori and the newly arrived member to think over what just happened. But…what did happen exactly?Whatever just transpired a few minutes ago just seemed like…it happened so fast. In the time span of about 5 minutes, the situation changed from death sentence to grotesque imagery, to a dark perverse threat. Sakura suddenly felt the chakra threads loosen then disappear altogether from her person. She quickly backed away from Sasori but stopped at the look he gave. The red head turned back to his loud partner and glared hard at him.

"Deidara, are you not supposed to be with leader-sama discussing rotations?" Rotations? For guard duty? The pinkette needed to think of an escape plan fast if there was going to be rotations that she needed to worry about. The blonde bomber, Deidara, crossed his arms haughtily at Sasori.

"I was let out early, yeah, but what I want to know is where you are taking her?" The blonde lifted up a slender eyebrow in question. Sasori merely rolled his eyes and walked past Deidara, only stopping to look over his shoulder and motion for Sakura to follow. Sakura hesitated but couldn't decide if a bombing terrorist was better than a human puppet maker. Head bowed in fake defeat, she slowly made her way back to Sasori, giving him the impression that she would behave like a submissive little lamb.

But it was far from the truth.

As soon as Sasori turned his head and looked the other way, she was going to bolt from him. She just had to wait for her golden opportunity. Finally, Sasori stopped at a door and turned towards the pinkette.

"This is the room you will be staying in."

He opened the door and shoved the kunoichi inside, slamming the lock down behind her. Sakura glared at the door and turned to investigate the room. It was luxurious compared to the room she woke up in. The walls were painted a deep wine red with wall scrolls and lamps hanging from them. Near one wall sat a bed covered in what looked like expensive red silk sheets with a black comforter embroidered with white cherry blossoms. The pillows looked newly fluffed and Sakura found herself more and more drawn to it. There was a cherry wood dresser in the corner with a vanity mirror sitting atop of it. Walking over to inspect the vanity, it was found to hold many different types of eye shadows and lipstick. Opening the drawers, Sakura found many expensive and colorful kimonos lining the drawers. On the other wall, there was another door that led to a spacious bathroom that held a wide tube big enough to fit five people. A black sink with red hand towels and shower towels was the only color that popped in the otherwise white bathroom. A bed, a vanity and a bathroom, but still no windows.

Sakura made her way over to the bed and sat on it, thinking on her current situation. Did Tsunade already send someone to retrieve her? Did her friends even know who kidnapped her? A knock at the door brought the pinkette out of her thoughts. Before she could answer the door, it swung open to reveal one of the Zombie Brothers, Hidan.

The kunoichi furrowed her eyebrows and glared at the Akatsuki member, prepared to argue for her freedom. Hidan leaned against the doorway, grinning like a madman at her.

"Do you have any fucking idea how long I've waited for this?" He started taking slow steps towards her, eyeing her like a vulture. The pinkette trembled slightly at the look he gave her.

"W-waited for what?" Sakura mentally cursed at the stutter she let slip past her lips.

"To have our own fucking concubine. What, you didn't read the fucking note?" Hidan sneered at her. All of the blood in Sakura's face left her at the immortal's words. And she couldn't stop the few tears that leaked from her eyes. Hidan's eyes slid half-mast as a sickly grin spread on his face. He slowly closed the door with a soft creak, cutting off Sakura's last attempt for an escape.

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hello everyone! I just want to thank the few people who have reviewed this story. Originally, I wasn't going to continue (seeing as how it was my first story and I personally didn't think it was all that great) but you people have been requesting and well, I aim to please! I read your reviews and some of you weren't too hot on the song idea, so I steered away from that for this chapter. I really like how this chapter came out and I'm excited with the direction this story is going so I can honestly say, I am excited to get the next chapter out. Hell, I don't even know what's going to happen next! (That's a lie, I totally know what's going to happen but I'm trying to build a rapport here.)<br>_**

**_Like last time, you can favorite, review, all that good stuff and I will be compelled to shovel out another chapter for you all. _**

**_Thanks again and have a good one!_**

**_KANIXIA~_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello lovelies! Well I felt like I received enough reviews to give you all another chapter. Thank you to all who have reviewed the story with encouraging comments and eager anticipation! **_

_**Now without further ado, I do not own any of the Naruto characters or the manga/anime Naruto itself! All rights go to their respective owners. **_

_**Enjoy! **_

* * *

><p>The pinkette could feel the world turning its back on her as the silver haired Jashinist closed the door. This was the fate she was doomed to? A concubine? She'd rather die than ever let one of these men touch her, let alone in such an intimate way.<p>

Hidan began pulling his already torn cloak off his –admittedly attractive- body, leaving his chest bare to her. The sight made her want to cry in anguish.

"You like what you see? I wouldn't fucking blame you, seriously." The Jashinist smirked wickedly. His pink eyes were crazed as he looked at her as his newest conquest, his newest toy for him to play with and break if he wanted.

Sakura was thinking a mile a minute while trying to hold her panic under the surface at bay. She couldn't show him how this crushed her for that would be as good as accepting her fate. She looked back to the dresser filled with kimonos and an idea started to form, however Hidan took her silence as a yes to his question and advanced on her. He stopped in front of her, his navel eye-level with her face causing said pinkette to recoil away from him and further on to the bed.

One of many big mistakes she would make.

Her body scrambled so deliciously across the bed, Hidan lost all control –if he ever had any. He pinned her to the bed and attacked her neck with pain-filled kisses that left marks that would last for days. Sakura struggled and kicked, trying to shove his weight off of her.

"Wait! I…I have to use the bathroom!"

A deep rumble was heard from the man's chest –most likely a growl of frustration- as Hidan grabbed Sakura by the hair and threw her off the bed. He sat Indian style on the bed while he leaned back on his hands, a pissed expression on his face.

"Hurry the fuck up, I only have an hour." He glared at the kunoichi and began mumbling about all the time she was fucking wasting. The pinkette scrambled to her feet and quickly made her way to the bathroom. Once inside, she shoved her fist into her mouth to quiet the sobs that wracked her body. He was so rough and uncaring –wait…this shouldn't be a surprise for her. This whole situation shouldn't. She was kidnapped by demons the devil himself would be proud of. Monsters from hell that took her away from her village, her family, her friends to satisfy the sexual needs. This whole situation doesn't bother the Akatsuki at all.

Sakura paced the bathroom, trying to remember that small trace of the idea she had with the kimonos. But she was so shaken up by the encounter with Hidan that she couldn't remember the potentially lifesaving plan. Banging on the door outside roused the pinkette from her thoughts.

"Seriously, if you're taking a piss, you chose the wrong fucking time! Get out here NOW!" the silver haired man howled in anger. She hated the thought of going back out there; absolutely despised it. But perhaps…if she were to…oh what an awful idea. But if she wanted to get out of this alive –and hopefully with her virginity intact, then she had to do it. Wiping the tears from her face and holding her head up high in fake bravery, Sakura opened the bathroom door and was met with angry pink eyes.

"About fucking time. I didn't hear you doing anything there, so what the fuck are you up to?" Hidan growled. Sakura looked up at him through her eyelashes in what she hoped was a seductive look.

"I…thought the bed would be a…boring place to…you know…so I thought…" her cheeks reddened at the way Hidan's lecherous smirk spread across his face.

"Well if you wanted to fuck in the tub, you should've just said so, seriously." He strode into the bathroom confidently and began to take his ninja shoes off. Sakura quickly looked away, her face colored with shame and embarrassment. She heard the sound of the bath facet being turned on and water filling up the porcelain tub. More rustling was heard and she began to rub her hands in anticipation and nervousness.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Huh?" the pinkette shyly peeked at the Zombie Brother to see he was in the bathtub with his arms hanging casually over the sides, the rest of his clothes in a heap on the floor. Hidan narrowed his eyes at her oh so intelligent response.

"Take. It. Off." His voice rumbled, each word laden with dark desire and frustration.

Sakura's stomach dropped and she thought she saw the room spin for a second. She looked down at her hands as they slowly slid to the sash around her waist. Silently, the sash floated to the floor but it was frighteningly loud for the pinkette. One shaking hand grasped the sleeve at her shoulder and slowly slid down, taking the yukata with it. She heard Hidan hiss at the action and once again, her face went up in flames. Sakura felt like she couldn't breathe; the walls closing in around her. The pristine white yukata slid off her body and onto the floor as the kunoichi watched it in agony. This was pure, unadulterated shame. A proud Konoha-nin stripping herself naked for an S-ranked criminal who was trying to kill her friends. The utter shame! The utter agony of it all!

Hidan, however, was ready to go mad at the little strip show he just received. The white silk of the yukata falling from her pale ivory skin as her body was bared to him was un-fucking-believable. He could tell she was a virgin by the way she was standing there, so unsure and lost. Oh, she would be one hell of a ride, he could tell that. Virgins usually were a hellcat in bed, and Hidan couldn't wait to fucking tear it up. Just the thought of staining Sakura's purity with his madness nearly sent him over the edge of Nirvana and her pussy-footing around was getting annoying fast.

Sakura covered her most intimate parts as she made her way over to him and carefully –so as to not expose anything she didn't want seen- climbed into the tub. Upon first seeing the tub, she was shocked at the sheer size of it, but now she felt like it wasn't big enough. She had no barriers between her and the man who was ready to pounce on her at any giving moment.

The water felt like it was boiling her skin off and Sakura couldn't understand why Hidan had made it so hot in the first place. She held in the whimper that wanted to escape when she caught his hungry look at her body.

Next to the tub was a small shower stand that held various oils and soaps, giving off a fragrant herbal smell to the bathroom. Grabbing the nearest bottle, Sakura turned to the Jashinist.

"…may…you…" Hidan's eyes focused on her face as her barely audible whisper met his ears, breaking him from his trance.

"Speak the fuck up, seriously."

"…may I wash you…?" Emerald eyes locked with pink. This wasn't Hidan's type of foreplay but maybe she'd make it interesting. She'd better fucking make it interesting.

"Don't take too fucking long." He sighed and turned his back to her, leaning his head back so she had better access to his hair. Sakura swallowed, aware of her suddenly dry mouth, and squeezed some of the soap into her hand. She worked it into a lather and shakily brought her hands to his hair, working the soap in.

Hidan sighed at the contact, loving the way her nails lightly scraped his scalp. But he'd love it even more if her nails were clawing at his back, as she moaned in ecstasy. Oblivious to the world, Hidan didn't notice when Sakura took a hand away and reached for the bottle of soap she grabbed earlier and screwed the cap. Her heart was pounding in her ears and her breathing was slightly labored. He's distracted. Good. Hidan leaned all the way back against Sakura, causing her breasts to brush up against his back. The pinkette had to hold in her scream of rage unless she wanted to blow her chances of escaping. She waited for the Jashinist to lean his head back a bit more.

Meanwhile, Hidan was in heaven. A nice pair of titties on his back and a bitch raking her nails over his body. He could get use to this kind of foreplay. Of course, the burning was getting a little annoying…burning? Hidan's eyes shot open which was a big mistake as Sakura poured the bottle of soap directly into his eyes. He yelped and thrashed in the tub, sending water onto the floor.

Sakura pushed him off of her and jumped out of the tub, grabbed the yukata, and ran to the door.

"You fucking bitch!"

She quickly looked over her shoulder just enough to glimpse the silver haired man furiously rubbing water into his eyes to wash out the burning soap. The pinkette slammed the bathroom door behind her and messily wrapped herself in the yukata, the water leaving it clinging to her body. She launched herself over to the vanity dresser and started shoving it in front of the bathroom door in order to buy herself a little time.

Having done so, she yanked open the bedroom door and threw herself into the hallway. Sakura ran as fast as she could down the maze of hallways, looking for an exit. But try as she might, she couldn't find anything that would suggest there was a door leading to the outside world. She took twists and turns, rights and lefts, until finally Sakura didn't have a clue where she was.

The pinkette stood in the middle of the dimly lit hallway, panting. She tried to think of what her next move would be when she heard a loud crash coming from what sounded like the other side of the base. The Jashinist had broken free. And he was on the hunt for revenge. That's two members that wanted revenge on her now, and she wasn't about to let them have it.

She could hear Hidan yelling profanities every which way she turned. Judging by how loud his screams were, she could tell he was gaining on her location, thanks to his chakra. She really missed her chakra. Sakura panicked and opened the door on her left and ran inside, slamming the door behind her. She tried to control her breathing as she heard frantic footsteps running through the hallway she was just standing in, and pass the door she was hiding behind. The pinkette didn't let herself sigh in relief just yet. Emerald eyes squinted, trying to make anything out in the dark room she entered. Sakura could make out shapes that suggested she was surrounded by plant life. A greenhouse, perhaps? The kunoichi took a few steps further into the room and sure enough, when she looked up, she saw what looked to be a dark dreary sky as rain drops pelted the glass room. Sakura turned back towards the door and felt around for a light switch of some kind.

Her hand grazed the wall, feeling around and stopped when it landed a lever of some sort. Praying it wouldn't make too much noise and alert her silver haired pursuer, she squeezed her eyes shut in preparation and pulled the lever. A machine off to the side whirred to life and rows of hanging lamps flickered on, stretching a good few yards. This greenhouse was bigger than she thought.

Sakura walked between rows of plant life, inspecting them. It seemed the Akatsuki carried just about any plant you could think of. Medical plants, smelly plants, poisonous plants, even rare plants that survived in a completely different climate! If she made it out of her, Sakura needed to tell Tsunade about this.

Just as that thought entered her mind, the door behind opened.

"Well look who we have here. **If it isn't the new whore." **

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alright everybody, here is chapter 3! I've decided for every five reviews, a new chapter will be posted. That's an easy goal isn't it? Review and Favorite! (I do have to say though, when I typed "pull the lever" I immediately thought of the emperor's new groove. Anybody? No? Just me? Ok.<br>_**

**_~Kanixia_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello lovelies! I hope some of you are reading these author's notes as I feel they answer some questions you reviewers have. I would like to calm your fears on the subject of Sakura being raped. I ABSOLUTELY WILL NOT write a story where a character is raped/sexually abused. Won't go into why, but I am letting you know now that it will not be done. However, this doesn't mean the characters will not get forceful as shown in chapter 3. Forceful, but never rape, you have to give the Akatsuki SOME credit. **_

_**That being said, I do not own the characters from Naruto or the anime/manga Naruto itself! All rights go to their respective owners. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Whore? Sakura turned around at the voice, her throat closing up at the sight of the cannibal. Zetsu's flytrap was wrapped around him, his yellow eyes glowing sinisterly down at her. She backed up a couple of steps trying to put as much room as possible between her and the plant man.<p>

"I can assume Hidan's tantrum is your doing?" the white side spoke calmly, completely at ease with his teammate's frantic search for the pinkette.

"**Hidan deserved what she did. She wasn't even supposed to start today anyway." **the black Zetsu grumbled in anger. A confused look fell on the pinkette's face. Start today? What, she had a schedule? If she remembered correctly, Sasori had mentioned something about rotations being made. Then…Hidan wasn't supposed to be there! Would anyone have known what he was doing? ...Would anyone have even cared? She would be a fool to expect them to care about her well-being but maybe they would do her a favor and beat the crap out of him for jumping the gun before they could. Only in a perfect world, she supposed.

Sakura warily eyed the plant man before her. She hadn't encountered Zetsu personally, but back in Konoha when she wasn't working at the hospital or training with Tsunade, she immersed herself in studying the Bingo Books. She knew he was mostly used as a spy rather than engaging in combat so maybe, if she could catch him off guard like Hidan, she get make a quick getaway –yet again.

"**I must say though,**" Zetsu mumbled to himself, "**she does look rather tasty.**"

"Indeed."

Sakura thought Hidan had a sinister smirk before but she was clearly wrong. Hidan's was a look of dark lust, and Zetsu's…was gluttonous…hungry, and Sakura didn't think he was hungry for the same thing his team member was hungry for.

"But that'll have to wait. Leader wants to see her."

The pinkette silently let out a breath of relief and regretted it as Zetsu quickly grabbed her arm and yanked her towards him. He began to merge with the floor and Sakura panicked.

"What are you doing!?"

"This way is faster, **now shut up and hold your breath.**" The plant man shifted Sakura onto his shoulder and sunk into the ground, traveling fast through the dirt and soil. It was an odd, uncomfortable experience in Sakura's case. Like being buried alive and then having your coffin dragged through the ground in an underground tunnel system. She was secretly grateful Zetsu had let her take a deep breath before he submerged them. She was already dizzy and didn't want to think about what would've happened if he didn't let her breathe. Not only that, but that would be a really shitty death compared to dying honorably for her village.

The two surfaced in a room that looked to be an office of sorts and Zetsu dropped Sakura on the floor.

"She's here, **leader-sama**."

A pair of ringed eyes was all that was seen from the dark figure across the room perched behind a desk. He gave a silent order for Zetsu to leave then let his eyes fall to the kunoichi. Sakura could hear her heart pounding in her ears as she stared the man down, fear bubbling up in her chest. Despite the ominous presence, maybe now she could get some answers to her questions.

"Sit."

The command was not one to be disobeyed so Sakura picked herself up off the ground and slowly made her way to the chair that sat across from the man at the desk. Papers and scrolls covered the surface and it looked to be as if the man – the leader apparently- was in the middle of filling out something on a scroll. Sakura noticed the scroll the leader was writing on was addressed to Konoha. What the hell was going on here? She looked back up at the man and discreetly profiled him. He had orange spikey hair that almost reminded her of her blonde friend back home and piercings covered his face. His eyes were ringed with a slight purple shade to it. Kekkai Genkai perhaps?

"Do you know why you are here?" Sakura realized she had been staring dead on at the man's face and immediately snapped to attention, cursing herself slightly for letting her guard down.

"No, and I don't intend to stay either." Her false bravado showed as she answered too quickly. The pierced man lowered his pencil and stood up from his chair, his height towering over the small pinkette.

"Unfortunately for you, ever since your battle with Sasori, some of the members have been…distracted." The man let the sentence hang in the air.

"Distracted?"

"And because of this distraction, the missions are finished poorly. I could either remove the distraction, or…I can take it." So for Sakura it was either kill her or kidnap her?

"I think…you're mistaken." The man's eyes narrowed at her choice of words. Who was she to tell a god that he was wrong?

"And what have I mistaken?" his tone was laced with a threat, signaling at Sakura to choose her words wisely. Which she ignored.

"I am no distraction. I'd rather die than have anything to do with this organization." Sakura jumped from her chair dramatically and declared her loyalty to Konoha right then and there. The leader merely stared at her, silently tearing her confidence away from her. She was withering under his stare and he knew it.

"Pein."

"What?"

"My name is Pein. But you will address my as Leader-sama throughout your stay here. And I do not tolerate insolence. Is that understood?" Pein's commanding voice rang out through the office, leaving it impossible for Sakura to block out the damning words.

"Tell me why I'm here." The pinkette ignored his question. Pein's eyes flashed dangerously.

"You are in no position to demand anything of me…but I will indulge you." The tiny smirk on his face was enough to put Sakura on edge.

"You are here to satisfy my members however they see fit so they can carry out their missions to their full extent." Sakura's face paled in a look of horror at the confirmation of her earlier fears. She was to be the Akatsuki's concubine, their little whore, their filthy little slut. She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream, she wanted to wake up in her bed back home and tell Ino all about this messed up dream she was having. But no matter how hard she pinched herself, she wasn't waking up. This was real.

Pein watched the many emotions flash across the pinkette's face with vague interest. Of course, he wasn't about to tell her that she was a little distracting for him too. How he sometimes would wake up in a cold sweat from an erotic dream filled with emerald eyes and pink hair. So naturally, seeing as he was the leader, he was qualified to use her services as well. And just in time too. He was sick of waking up for cold showers.

The orange haired man was reminded of Hidan's stunt earlier today. Not only did he visit her without his knowledge, Hidan left himself open for attack which could have led to the pinkette's escape.

Unacceptable.

Pein would deal with Hidan later, he decided. He had other business to attend to at the moment.

"It was brought to my attention that Hidan had broken the rotations rule earlier today so you will officially start tomorrow. Every day, one of the other members will come to your room at six pm on the dot. Make sure you are presentable beforehand as some of the members are rather…impatient. Throughout the day, one of the members will bring you your meals, otherwise, you will not be able to leave your room unless accompanied. Is that clear?"

Sakura was still numb from the earth shattering news he gave her so all she could do was stare at the floor in anguish. This was really happening. Pein told her all of this without the slightest hint of pity. But could she really expect him to pity her? He was damning her to a prostitute's life! He branded her the enemy's whore and god forbid anyone in Konoha found out. No one would ever trust her again. She could already hear the jeers from the villagers; "Akatsuki Whore" they'd shout as she walked down the streets. Her friends would leave her, marking her a traitor and her shishou would kick her out of the village. She'd be left wandering alone, every village she would come across would reject for fear she was working for the Akatsuki. She'd be utterly alone. Just like all those years ago, when she was a kid. Sakura was terrified. She needed to escape this hell hole before her life completely fell apart.

The pinkette heard footsteps stop in front of her, causing her to look up to the pierced man's face just inches away from her own. Pein's rough calloused hands gripped her chin tightly, and forced her to look him in the eyes.

"It's pointless." He echoed Sasori's words.

"And unless you want to die, you will not attempt to escape."

Pein held her chin a little longer before releasing his harsh grip and called for Zetsu.

Sakura was shaking by the end of her conversation with Pein as Zetsu reappeared, grabbed her by the wrist and submerged them back into the floor. Zetsu dropped her on her bed back in her room and disappeared, leaving the kunoichi with her despairing thoughts.

She was done for.

Exhausted and heartbroken, she could feel her eyes drooping and decided to sleep the fear off. With a few hours rest, she would be able to think through a plan of escape, not just a jump decision she had in the heat of the moment. She was still in the soaked yukata so she stumbled over to the dresser, pulled out a silky red yukata with yellow fans dotting the edges, and headed into the bathroom to change.

The floor was still wet from the encounter with Hidan but Sakura just couldn't care. In fact, she was almost wishing she slipped on the floor and cracked her skull open. That would show them. The yukata fit her well, too well actually and she briefly wondered if someone had took her measurements while she was out. Suddenly, Sakura's eyes widened. There was not time to take her measurements and buy all of these kimonos in so little time! How long have they been planning this? Was her whole room made prior to her capture? It had to be, the Akatsuki wouldn't have been able to remodel while she was sleeping. They've had this planned for a while, they must have. She'd been a target for who knows how long for this twisted men. Sakura stood in front of the bathroom sink, looked in the mirror at her reflection, and thought back to the day she was captured.

* * *

><p><em>It was a normal sunny day in Konoha. Sakura had just worked a night shift at the hospital and was exhausted. She was slowly trekking back to her apartment on the other side of the village when a loud boisterous blonde came running down the street, hollering her name. <em>

"_Sakura!" a blazing orange jumpsuit entered her vision when she turned around at the call of her name._

"_Hey, did you just get off work? You look awful." Naruto commented brightly. This ignited Sakura's infamous temper and she clenched her fist, ready for the beat down she was about to deliver to her air-headed friend. _

"_Naruto…" the kunoichi growled in a warning. Blue eyes widened as he realized his mistake and sheepishly scratched the back of his head. _

"_I…was kidding, Sakura, just kidding. Hey, since you're off work, you want to grab some ramen with me? My treat!" Sakura was going to decline but after working such a long shift at work without a break, she could use some food. Besides, Naruto was willing to pay. Pink flocks shook from side to side as Sakura mumbled to herself about a Naruto could be such an idiot sometimes. Alas, a smile spread across her face as she looked back at her longtime friend._

"_Alright, Naruto. Let's go."_

_Naruto jumped in the air with a whoop and began prancing around a very tired kunoichi. As the two friends walked to Ichiraku Ramen Shop, Sakura noticed what that was a bright sunny day was in fact, just a hoax. Dark clouds rumbled in the distance, signaling an oncoming storm. Sakura hoped the storm would wait till after she got home before it decided to hit. The pair sat down at the ramen shop and placed their orders. Naruto was rambling on about how he and Kiba tried to prank Kakashi earlier that day or something like that, while Sakura was struggling to just stay awake. The owner of Ichiraku placed their orders and front of the two shinobi and the pinkette was thankful the blonde stopped talking to shovel crazy amounts of ramen into his mouth. Sakura took her time with her Ebi Ramen while Naruto was already on his second bowl. The clouds were darkening quickly, so finishing her bowl she place her chopsticks to the side, clapped her hands together and mumbled a quiet "Gochisosama." Sakura then stood up, thanked Naruto and the owner, and headed back to her apartment. _

_The pinkette didn't even make it halfway back when the clouds decided to open up and unleash their rain onto the world. Sakura sighed as her pink hair darkened from the rain, regretting her mistake of not bringing an umbrella with her last night. In an effort to get home faster, the pinkette decided to take a short cut by hoping on to the roof of a nearby building and just running from there. _

_The streets were empty of villagers, everyone heading inside to keep warm and stay dry. Sakura could only hear the sound of the rain hitting the shingles on the roofs of houses and her own ninja shoes following after. So the sound of another set of shoes slightly frightened her. She stopped running to look behind her only to be met with the blue haze of rain falling on her quaint little village. Sakura took the time to examine every direction before setting off for her home once again. And sure enough, right when she started running again, so did whoever was behind her. Still running, Sakura chanced a glance behind her and was still met with nothing. _

_The kunoichi wasn't worried for long as she had reached her apartment and was searching her pockets for her house key. She headed up the apartment stairs and noticed a crow was sitting on a railing, eyeing her form. Sakura tilted her head slightly in a questioning gesture and turned towards the crow. _

"_What are you doing here, little guy? Staying out of the rain huh?" A tired smile reached Sakura's face as she waved at the crow that seemed to follow her. _

"_You can't come with me, little guy, my landlord doesn't like pets." That being said, Sakura found her key and was just about to put it in the lock when she noticed her door was already open. Was someone seriously stupid enough to break into her home? Probably Ino, who was no doubt waiting in there to gossip about her newest boy toy. How annoying. Sakura pushed the door open and threw her key on the stand next to her. _

"_Ino, can you not do this now? I'm very tired and I promise I'll stop by the flower shop later to gossip okay?" _

_Silence._

"_Ino?" _

_Maybe it wasn't Ino. Then who could it be? Now immediately on guard, Sakura reached her hand into her pouch and grabbed a kunai, holding it in a defensive position. Her hand searched the wall next to her for a light switch but when she flicked it on, her home was still swallowed by darkness. Damn, the storm must've cut the power off. Sakura slowly made her way to the kitchen, knowing there was a candle and lighter in there. She checked every corner cautiously as she lightly tiptoed closer towards her candles. With her kunai still in hand, she was able to get the candle a light. Sakura picked up the candle and looked around the kitchen. Her fridge was ajar and it looked like a hurricane went through it. A jar of pickles laid smashed on the floor, a carton of milk was tipped over and leaking down the racks in the fridge, apples were bitten into and left there and a bunch of other stuff she was sure was there went missing. Was it a raccoon? Sakura wanted to slap herself for thinking something so stupid. A raccoon wouldn't have been able to unlock her door. _

_She brought the candle up closer to face to get a good look of everything else. The digital clock on the oven was reset and blinking "12:00" over and over again. If that was on, surely the power should be back, right? Sakura quietly tiptoed back to the front door where the light switch was and stopped cold, her blood freezing at the sight. The door was locked shut by a seal she had never seen before. Whoever broke into her house was still there with her. Her hand shot out to the light switch again and flicked it rapidly but alas, still no light. Upon closer observation of her light fixture, she noticed with horror that the light bulbs had been smashed. Someone didn't want her to see anything. This left Sakura vulnerable where vision was concerned but she could use her other senses. She poured a little chakra into her ears to enhance her hearing. _

_The sound of rainfall…her own breathing…and was that…footsteps! Emerald eyes landed on the door that led to her bedroom. That's where the intruder was, it has to be. Sakura forsake her candle and left it on the kitchen counter, kunai gripped so hard her knuckles turned white. While making her way to the bedroom door, she took stock of what chakra she had left. It wasn't much and she already took the last of her soldier pills around 3am when she had to do that emergency surgery. She was going to have to make use with the little she had left. _

_Sakura gently placed her hand on the doorknob and took a deep breath. Emerald eyes hardened as she flung open the door and jumped inside meeting her attacker dead on. She tackled the person to the floor and ended up straddling their waist, one hand holding down the person's wrists, the other brandishing the kunai against their neck.. Through what little light that entered her room, she could see blonde hair on the person she was straddling. Sakura let out an exasperated sigh._

"_Damn it, Ino, I asked if you were here twice! What the hell are you-"_

"_I don't know who this Ino chick is, yeah but she's one lucky girl if this is how you greet her." A masculine chuckle echoed in the room. Sakura blanched and jumped off of what obviously sounded like a guy and held her kunai at the ready. _

"_Who the hell are you!? Get out of my house!" The figure smirked._

"_Oh, I'm leaving un, and you're coming with me." _

_And it was that sentence that had started the mad game of tag in the rain with a group of S-ranked criminals._

* * *

><p>It disgusted Sakura how easy it was for the Akatsuki to capture her. She was sure if she had her chakra at the time, she would've gotten away. But try as she might, she at the very least didn't go down without a fight. She recalled from their short game of tag that she had caught one of the members –Kisame, she thought- by surprise when in a last ditch effort to run back to Konoha, she had used the last of her chakra by sending them into her fists and tearing a tree out of the ground, using it like a baseball bat. That gave her some comfort, that she would be able to escape the Akatsuki if it weren't for that damn chakra bracelet on her ankle.<p>

Still standing in front of the bathroom sin, she splashed water on her face, in an effort to refresh herself. Grabbing the red hand towel next to her, she patted herself dry and exited the bathroom. The bed looked so inviting but Sakura didn't trust herself to sleep and not be molested by one of the members. But thinking back to her meeting with Pein, he had mentioned that what Hidan did was not how things were going to work. The pinkette would have a visitor every night at six pm, and he told her she didn't start her "job" till tomorrow. That left her with enough time to sleep a few hours, wake up and plan her escape thoroughly.

Nodding her head at the idea, Sakura climbed into the soft comfy bed and prayed she woke up with a plan for the morrow. What she failed to notice, however, was a pair of red eyes staring at her from the corner.

"Hmm...It seems I will need to have a talk with the Jashinist…" the disembodied voice finished with a growl and swiftly delved back into the shadows.

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alright so I basically feel like a liar. I told you I would update for every five reviews but I was just so excited for all the positive comments on my first story! I failed to factor in that the only reason I have all this time to add chapters whenever I want is because I'm still on winter break from college. I'll be heading back this week and won't have a lot of time for this story after the semester starts. But what I will try to do is upload a chapter every weekend. Fair enough? Oh, and thank you to the kind reviewer who commented on a detail I left out in the (old) second chapter. You have a good eye for catching that! I just hope everyone else was able to read past it and not let it judge the story all together. You can take a look back at the NEW chapter 2 and let me know if it helps the story better and fixes that minor mistake. <strong>_

_**As always, favorite and review and I will see you in the next chapter! Thank you and have a good day! (Or night, whenever you read this basically.) **_

_**~Kanixia**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello, lovelies! Another chapter here for you! The bottom A/N is VERY important and beneficial for you to know so please take the time to read it! **_

_**And without further ado, *eh hem* I do not own any of the characters from Naruto or the anime/manga Naruto itself! All rights go to their respective owners! **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Tsunade was worried. No, not worried. Terrified. She sat in her office, her feet up on her desk and a fat bottle of sake in her hand. Her apprentice hadn't shown up to the hospital or in her office for about a week now. The blonde knew prior that Sakura had worked 2 extra shifts and was called to an emergency surgery, so naturally the pinkette would take a few days off due to chakra exhaustion…after she notified the Hokage.<p>

The first two days…well she must've been so tired that she went straight to bed and forgot. The third day? Maybe Sakura thought she told Tsunade she would be taking a short vacation and simply stayed at home enjoying her time of rest. But the fourth day? All hell had broken loose in the hospital without its best medic. It's day five now and Tsunade was at her wit's end. Honestly, without Sakura working at the hospital, it seemed all of the medics on staff were incompetent. Two nurses already messed up the doses of vaccines causing four patients to be sick, and another nurse swapped charts, nearly killing another patient.

Sick with the extra work load she had to sift through, and the panic of not knowing the whereabouts of her apprentice, Tsunade ordered Shizune to stop by the pinkette's apartment to check on her.

Not 10 minutes later, the sannin's office door burst open.

"I can't find Forehead!" a high pitched shriek reverberated off the walls. Already buzzed, Tsunade gritted her teeth at the pain of the ringing in her ears.

"Knock before you enter, Yamanaka!"

Ino brushed her hair over her shoulder with a flick of her wrist and quickly made her way to the Hokage's desk.

"I can't find Sakura. You see, yesterday I was on my way to her apartment to tell her about this great guy I met. He's a poor merchant but oh my god –when you see his eyes, you just melt inside! His voice, like, liquid gold and—"

"GET TO THE POINT!" Tsunade slammed her now empty bottle of sake on the desk, smashing it into pieces. Ino recoiled harshly at the slight temper tantrum her Hokage had and gulped.

"Yes, well, I knocked on Forehe—er, Sakura's door and waited for her to answer. I knocked a few times but the place was as silent as the grave! I left after that because I had thought she must've been sent out on a mission. But when I spoke to Naruto, he said he hadn't seen or heard from her either so I assumed the worst!"

Ino sighed, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand.

"I'm just here to find out if she really is on a mission or something before I assume the worst."

The office was quiet as the Yamanaka awaited her Hokage's answer. No one has seen Sakura? Then…that must mean-

"Tsunade-sama!"

Shizune burst through the door, gasping for breath.

"It's Sakura! She's been kidnapped!"

The snail sannin jumped up from her seat and turned towards Ino, barking out orders.

"Get Nara and Inuzuka here immediately, and don't you DARE tell Naruto!" she growled the last part out menacingly.

Yamanaka ran from the Hokage tower to find Shikamaru, her mind was running with thoughts a mile a minute. How could Sakura be kidnapped? She was the pinnacle of strength in Ino's eyes. The blonde never admitted it but she was jealous of how strong and independent Sakura had become. I mean, Sakura could keep up with the big dogs and all Ino could do was her mind jutsu and tend to the flower shop. But her pink haired friend was right in the middle of the battle healing the injured, while simultaneously putting her fist through the moron who would dare hurt her friends. Ino's teammates wouldn't even let her be seen on the battlefield if it meant the Yamanaka would be thrust into a battle with an enemy-nin.

That's why it just boggled her mind. How could someone as strong as Sakura let herself get kidnapped? But right now wasn't the time for how, but rather who? Who took Sakura?

Ino rushed past shops and street vendors looking for any sign of the rookie nine when she heard her name being shout from a distance.

"Ino, wait up!"

The platinum blonde inwardly groaned at the familiarity of that voice. Really, this was just what she needed right now, and after Tsunade's warning too. Ino plastered a fake smile on her face and turned around to find Naruto running towards her.

"Hey, Naruto! Now isn't a really good time to talk so I'll catch up with you later, okay?"

Naruto blanched slightly as he caught up to her.

"Can't talk? That doesn't sound like you at all, Ino."

A small tick mark formed above Yamanaka's eyebrow in irritation.

"Look, another time, okay?"

Naruto gave his friend a puzzled look but nodded his head in understanding anyway.

"Alright, but if you see Sakura, tell her to stop by my place so we can go to Ichiraku's!" a smile of pure ignorant happiness spread across the Kyubi vessel's face and Ino's heart broke. If only he knew…

* * *

><p>Just near the forest surrounding Konoha, Kiba was relaxing against a tree, scratching Akamaru behind the ears every so often.<p>

It was peaceful today. No missions, no worries, nothing. Kiba smiled slightly then closed his eyes.

"This is nice. Right, Akamaru?"

Kiba's canine companion merely huffed and laid his large head on his paws. Chuckling softly, Kiba returned to the comfortable position against the tree. Sure, he had said it was a nice relaxing day but that didn't do anything to the unease he felt on the inside. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary but it didn't feel…right. What was missing? His friends were all in order. Neji was in meetings, Hinata was hanging around Naruto who was usually around this time getting slapped in the head by Sakura…Sakura? Now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen Sakura in a while. Was that the unease he was feeling? No, it couldn't be. She was probably at the hospital working another shift as usual. Then what else could it be?

Just then, a passing breeze gave Kiba a whiff of something…unusual. He lifted his head up, sniffing the air. It smelled of cherries, dirt and…clay? That was an odd combination if he ever smelled one.

"Ne, Akamaru, does it smell a little…I don't know…odd to you?"

Now that Kiba mentioned it, Akamaru raised his muzzle to the air, copying his human friend.

The scent was stale but one of the scents kind of reminded him of that pink haired girl his human friend talked to sometimes. Akamaru let out a confirming bark to Kiba who nodded his head once and stood up to investigate. The two companions leapt into the forest, following a stale trail that reminded them both of a certain Haruno. It didn't take long before the trail stopped cold. Kiba landed in a small clearing where it looked like a few trees were ripped out of the ground with a few small craters. There was no doubt about it; that HAD to be Sakura. By the looks of it, Kiba didn't think she was training either. A shiver of panic ran through Kiba then.

The dirt was kicked up in several spots and in a few corners it looked like dried mud had been sloshed around. Upon further inspection, multiple footprints could be seen in the dry mud. The way the trees were bent suggested something crashed into them or some type of force pushed them. Two trees had been uprooted and lay a few meters away from where their roots would have been in the ground. Overall, the clearing looked like a battle had taken place. This could only mean…

Something had happened to Sakura! He needed to tell the Hokage about this right away! But…the trail. It was a week old; she's been gone for days. If he abandoned the trail now, it might completely fade away and whatever trace of Sakura that was left would be gone. Kiba would have to start from scratch if he wanted any hope of finding his pink haired friend.

A furry paw nudged his leg softly, revealing an almost concerned expression on Akamaru's face. Kiba couldn't just leave; the scent trail was already almost completely gone! But he couldn't just leave and find Sakura by himself either. What would the Hokage think of him? Soft brown hair shook as Kiba's head swiveled to look in two directions with two different possibilities. Find Sakura on his own? Or let the Hokage handle it? He clenched his fists to his side and looked toward his buddy.

"No matter what, you'll always stick with me, right?"

A happy and determined bark met his question. Smiling softly and a little warily, Kiba shot off into the forest, following the diminishing trail.

* * *

><p>What a drag.<p>

All he wanted to do today was play shogi with Neji, then take a nap in a field somewhere. But Neji was busy with clan meetings and judging by the annoying screaming going around the village, Ino wanted to bother him today.

Shikamaru was sitting on the roof of his house, watching Ino ask civilians if they had seen him, from a distance. He had to admit, it was a little amusing to watch Ino run around like a chicken with its head cut off. What could she possibly want him for anyway? She probably just wanted to gossip about something girly or whatever. Didn't she have other girls to do that with? Like Sakura or something…hmm.

Sakura.

Now that's something he hadn't thought of in a while. Speaking of which, he hadn't seen her around the much either lately. Maybe she finally got sick and tired of having to listen to Ino's escapades and decided to hide out in her home.

It wasn't a bad idea.

All while this was happening, Ino had taken to shouting Shikamaru's name as loud as she could.

Now thoroughly annoyed, the genius decided to end their little game of hide-n-seek and shushiined in front of the frantic blonde.

Not at all prepared for his sudden appearance, Ino let out a little squeak which quickly turned into a glare.

"Damn it, Nara! Where the hell have you been? I have been looking everywhere for you!"

The genius merely rolled his eyes and scratched the back of his head, trying to fight the urge to yawn.

"Stop your screaming, Ino, and tell me what you want."

Remembering the task at hand, a look of urgency flashed across her face.

"We need to find Kiba and head to the Hokage Tower. We have a very important mission!"

Shikamaru was a bit more alert at the news he was given and set off with Ino to find the Inuzuka.

* * *

><p>Tsunade felt like a fool. A week, a whole week had passed before she even took the time to worry about her apprentice and now look what happened. She was kidnapped. And the possibilities of who kidnapped Sakura made Tsunade even MORE nervous. It could've been anyone…it could've been the Akatsuki. That's it, isn't it? They're using her apprentice as a bargaining chip for Naruto, aren't they? The more she thought about it, the more sense it made. It was no secret that Naruto would go to any lengths to keep his friends by his side…even meet the Akatsuki face on.<p>

Now Tsunade was more royally screwed than before.

Naruto can absolutely not find out about this. If he asks, Sakura was sent away on a month long mission that took place in the Land of Tea. She had to go undercover and assassinate…a governor! Surely, Naruto could believe that. Meanwhile, if it was the Akatsuki that took Sakura, Tsunade would have to exhaust every resource possible on finding the criminal's whereabouts. The Hokage could already feel the headache forming. She felt better knowing Nara and Inuzuka would be there soon. A genius and an excellent tracker should give her a good lead.

Tsunade turned around from behind her desk to look out the window, her brows furrowed with worry.

Where ever Sakura was, the snail sannin prayed she was safe.

* * *

><p>It had been a 2 hours. Ino and Shikamaru had been searching for Kiba for 2 hours, even rounding up Choji and TenTen for help and they still couldn't find him. The last anyone had seen of Kiba and his dog, Akamaru, they had been walking down the street, idly browsing vendors before heading off towards the forest. That was as good a lead as any until the four arrived to the spot Kiba was rumored to be in.<p>

"Damn it, where did they go?" Ino placed her hand on her forehead, squinting into the sun. Shika studied an indent at the base of a large tree.

"Judging by the size and the way the grass is crushed, Kiba must've been laying here. Akamaru too." He lifted his gaze to the forest, narrowing his eyes.

"It seems like they took off in a rush."

"But why?" Choji asked around a mouthful of potato chips. Ino scoffed disgustedly.

"Choji, how could think about eating at a time like this!? First Sakura, now Kiba-"

Heads flew towards the blonde's direction.

"What about Sakura?" TenTen's wide eyes landed on the Yamanaka. Ino quickly realized her mistake and cursed under her breath. Should she tell them what happened to Sakura? The cat was already out of the bag, so she might as well. Besides, she would have to relay everything to Shikamaru anyway. Might as well get it over with.

But before Ino could open her mouth, an Anbu member with a dragon mask appeared before them, landing in a crouch.

"Ino, you were supposed to meet with the Hokage over an hour ago. What's the reason for the hold up?"

Ino scuffed her ninja shoes slightly, intimidated by the Anbu member.

"Well, I was going to head to the Hokage Tower after I retrieved the shinobi she asked for, but…"

"We can't find Kiba. Civilians say he was last seen here, but evidence suggests he made off into the woods." Shikamaru spoke, straight and to the point as ever.

The Anbu stood from his crouch and turned his head towards the Nara, his posture a bit tense.

"Any signs of defect?"

"No, but he did leave in a hurry. There were no signs of another person with him besides Akamaru so his reason for leaving is unknown."

The Anbu member was silent for a while before addressing Choji and TenTen.

"You two are to head back to the village and resume everything as is normal. You will speak of this to no one, understood?"

The two both muttered their confirmation and shushiined away from the three left standing in the clearing.

"Head back to the Hokage Tower and relay the new information to her. I will assemble a team together to find out more about what happened to the Inuzuka."

Nothing more was said as the Dragon Masked Anbu Member disappeared from sight. Ino and Shikamaru shared a brief glance with each other before running back to the Hokage Tower. Tsunade was no doubt angry about the wait and the news they had to deliver wasn't going to help any.

* * *

><p>Two green appendages emerged from the base of a tree trunk. Gold eyes flickered menacingly as they watched the two shinobi run away.<p>

"Hmm, it certainly took the leaf-nin long enough to notice. **Indeed, and **_**he's **_**certainly not going to like the surveillance they will most likely bring.**"

The appendages slowly submerged back into the ground before leaving an ominous unheard message to the leaf-nin of Konoha.

"He never did like someone else playing with his toys." The mysterious voice chuckled.

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey there~ So I would just like to apologize in advance for the wait. Classes started AND my new job so instead of every weekend, the final date for a new chapter will be every OTHER weekend. So since I posted this chapter on Sunday, February 01, 2015, another chapter will not be posted till the 15<strong>__**th**__**. Every other Sunday so that way I can meet the requirements for school, work, and the fans of the story Addicted! YAY! Any who, I felt like this chapter needed to be put out. I felt weird just having the whole thing set on Sakura without knowing what was going back on in Konoha. So let me know if this chapter sounds weird or something. **_

_**As always, rate, review and favorite and I will see you in the next chapter!**_

_**~Kanixia**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Omg I am so SORRY I haven't updated in like, forever. I promised one thing but I did another. SORRY! But here is a long awaited chapter that I hope will make up for my absence. Life and all that yada yada. **_

_**So without further ado!**_

_**I do not own any of the characters of Naruto and the anime/manga Naruto itself. All rights go to their respective owners.**_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p>6am.<p>

Sakura had exactly 12 hours before her…appointment was to show up. 12 hours to think of an escape plan and –if possible- put it into motion. Emerald eyes stared up at the ceiling while the pinkette lay on her bed, the plush cushions caressing her skin. Those perverts in the Akatsuki didn't even give her decent sleep wear. She was sitting in nothing but a skimpy silk negligée that stopped mid-thigh. So there she was.

Barely naked on her bed, thinking of what seemed the impossible.

Well let's think of the things she knows so far. From what she gathered last night, the Akatsuki has a green house filled with every plant imaginable. Perhaps, if she played her cards right, she could gain access to the room and snag some of those plants. But which ones would she take? Some of them looked completely foreign and her knowledge of medical herbs could only get her so far. Not only that, but if she somehow DID manage to grab a hold of some of them, would we she even make? A poison? Too risky, there poison master is –once again- alive. Perhaps a knock out drug of some sort? Possible, but it would have to be pretty strong to take someone as big as Kisame or Kakuzu down. That only leaves-

Someone was banging on her door.

"Breakfast, kid. Open up." Called a deep muffled voice through the door.

Speak of the devil, and he shall appear. However, this gave the pinkette adequate time to look down at her attire-and curse her luck.

"Hold on please, I'm not decent!" Sakura hollered as she scrambled to the dresser to throw something more…appropriate on. Of course, her answer fell on deaf ears as the door knob turned and in walked in one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist.

Kisame walked in carrying a small tray of food but stopped as soon as he got a good look at the pinkette's night gown. A shark-like grin spread across his face as he chuckled at her. Sakura could feel her face heat up at the terrible thoughts no doubt running through the Shark's mind.

"Well, well. While your breasts are small, I must say that night gown makes them perkier if I'm not mistaken." Kisame grinned.

Perkier!? That would imply he's seen them before! Sakura gave an impressive growl to the Akatsuki member while throwing her arms around her chest, in an attempt to regain some of her lost dignity.

Kisame merely shook his head, shoulders still shaking with a bit of laughter as he set the tray on the dresser Sakura stood next too. He stood there, watching her then. The pinkette tried to look him in the eyes in defiance to his challenge but her neck couldn't bend any further back. So instead, she looked to the tray with furrowed eyebrows.

"How am I supposed to eat without any utensils?" She asked

"Did you honestly expect us to give you things you could utilize as weapons? You have to give us some credit, kid." Kisame turned back towards the door and shut it, locking himself in the room with the kunoichi, then made his way to chair that sat in the corner of the room. Removing his cloak and Samahada from his back, he plopped into the chair and leaned his elbows on his knees, watching her. If that wasn't unnerving enough, his eyes roamed over her barely covered form hungrily.

It was way too damn early for this shit to be happening to her now. I mean come on, she was barely given enough to formulate a damn plan!

Running a head through her pink locks in agitation, Sakura picked up the tray of food –rice with a side of pickled vegetables- and made her way to her bed.

She sat down and stared at her food, thinking of a way to eat without using her hands and simultaneously making herself look like a fool. Out of the corner of her eye, Sakura could still see Kisame grinning at her.

The pinkette huffed.

"If you have something to say, fucking say it already."

Kisame leaned back in his chair, his big hands encircling his knee as he balanced it on his other leg. He wore a grin that screamed 'I-know-something-you-don't-know' and it was driving her mad. It was a few minutes before he spoke, just building up the tension in the air.

"Just out of curiosity…do you know who is visiting you tonight?" Blue eyelids drooped as he spoke to her.

If it was him, Sakura was going to tear her hair out. God, this man was annoying as hell.

"No. I was only told he would show up at 6 tonight."

Kisame chuckled then, pissing Sakura off even more than before. Who was visiting her? Obviously he had to have known just by the question he asked her. What twisted man was to torture her tonight?

"Apparently, you are to be visited by Konan."

* * *

><p>Sasori sat in his room twisting an arm into the socket of a newly created puppet. After his fight with Sakura, he had to remake over 300 more damn puppets because of her. He could be using his time better but no. She just had to shove her fist into all of his marvelous creations. Just thinking about it made the red haired man bite his lip to prevent himself from lashing out.<p>

He needed to focus on his puppet that was what was important right-

Graauughhhaaaooo.

Damn this human body. Ever since he woke up a human, it has been interruption after interruption. The first week was spent just trying to remember how to eat, sleep and…release bodily…fluids. A constant annoyance. But once again, this was all ruined by that pink haired brat.

Sakura.

The puppet master had to admit, however, that despite the fact she essentially destroyed his life –and unlife?- work, she was a force to be reckoned with. Smashed his puppets with only her fist. Incredible medical knowledge and perfect chakra control.

Sasori leaned back in his chair as he continued to analysis the Akatsuki's newest member. Strong and smart with a strong sense of loyalty to the ones she deems worthy of it. Speaking of which, what were those idiotic Konoha-nin doing now anyway? Were they sending someone for her?

How foolish.

And how would Sakura even respond to their –attempted and failed- rescue? By the time someone from Konoha found the Akatsuki hideout, Sakura would've already been thoroughly used up, by every member.

At that thought, Sasori had to frown. Why should any of the other members get to break what was rightfully his to destroy? An eye for an eye, as they say so by default, Sakura is his. No one is allowed to touch his things, especially that blonde idiot partner of his. It seems he was going to have to speak with Leader-sama about this. Ah, but would Leader even hear him out? At the very least, Sasori should be allowed to have her first.

With his mind made up on the matter, Sasori returned to his work bench, intent on at least finishing two puppets today. He glanced at the clock that was on his work stand.

6:58am.

* * *

><p>After Kisame left, Sakura was left to eat alone and ponder on what he said.<p>

Who was Konan?

She didn't recall having seen him and she hadn't come across the name while reading the bingo books. But apparently he was to visit her tonight. Sakura wondered what kind of guy he was like. Was he loud and obnoxious like a certain silver haired Jashinist? Or was he cold and calculating like the newly brought to life puppet master? A mix of both?

Well Sakura only had 11 hours now to come up with a plan and execute it and she wasn't about to let the opportunity pass her.

After eating her fill –with her hands- Sakura walked over to the dress and pulled out a spring green kimono with white lilies skirting the edges. She then walked over to the bathroom door, entered the bathroom, then plopped her clothes on the floor next to the tub. The pinkette sighed heavily as she pulled the strings of the skimpy nightie of her shoulders and let the dress slide off her body, pooling at her feet. She turned the faucet on and stepped into the tub, letting the hot water run over her as it filled the porcelain with its relaxing waters.

This time, she sighed in a contented manor.

Now newly refreshed and motivated by the calming bath, Sakura dressed herself while thinking of a plan. Since she doesn't know her way around the base and it was highly unlikely someone would give her a tour, Sakura's best bet was to go with the greenhouse. Poison was out, knock out drug was out, so what did that leave her? Perhaps…a temporary paralysis potion? Who was she kidding, why temporarily paralyze them when she could just make sure they could never move again? That would increase her chances a lot more anyway.

If Sakura recalled, in her short time to look at the plants she thought she had spotted some wolfsbane. What did wolfsbane cause again? Something about lung paralysis…that isn't that technically poisoning? Wait-that doesn't even matter! As long as she can get them out for the count, the method is meaningless.

Okay, wolfsbane. That's one option she can go with. But in order to accurately decide on what would best work for her, she would need to make another trip to the greenhouse. That was the hard part. When she was running away from Hidan, she didn't exactly route the way she took. All she remembers was a bunch of twists and turns and then taking her luck on a door. Maybe if she retraced her steps…?

Sakura looked in the mirror at her reflection. Just like yesterday, the kimono fit her nicely and complimented her. This only served to anger her. It was basically saying she looked perfect for the role of Akatsuki Whore.

Fucking brilliant.

Stepping out of the bathroom, she glanced at a clock that hung above the vanity.

7:23am.

The pinkette was going to go out on a limb and say the next member wouldn't show up till around lunch time with her tray of food. So around…12? 1? Okay, that would give her roughly two hours to explore the base, hopefully find the greenhouse, stake it out, and then another two hours of exploring before heading back to her room. Perfect.

Sakura looked around the room for anything she could use to mark a trail for herself so she wouldn't be lost. Emerald eyes landed on the nightstand next to her bed that held the note she found when she first woke up at the base. If she tore the note into little pieces, she could place them on the floor and leave a trail of paper. Of course, it can't be too conspicuous so they would have to be hidden in the hallway. Maybe just one at the corner of every turn? Will that be enough?

It'll have to be.

Sakura grabbed the note and hastily stuffed it into her obi. Reaching a hand out to the door knob, she was quickly met with disappointment.

Right after Kisame left, she could distinctly hear the sound of a lock being turned.

She was locked in.

"Damn it." The curse left her lips softly. Of course, it couldn't be that easy to just leave her room. She was a fool for thinking otherwise. Once again, Sakura searched around the room for something to pick the lock with. It didn't look like a complicated lock mechanism so a simple bobby pin or nail and screw would work just fine. But it seems anything that could be used as a weapon or a means of escape was removed from her room. Great. That unfortunately included bobby pins.

Her eyes landed on the bed and rested there as she added another plan to her to-do list. But the longer she stared at her bed, the more ideas she started to get. Maybe if she broke of a little sliver of wood from under the bed's platform, she could fashion it into something like a bobby pin. If need be, she could also dip the wood splinters into the poison she would be making and subtly jab it into one of the members hands or sides. It could work.

Sakura got down on her knees and crawled under the bed. She turned onto her bed and started looking for any lose pieces already on the platform. Near the corner of the bed where the platform met the actual leg of the bed, there was a nice long _sharp_ piece of wood just begging to be ripped out. Sakura wrapped part of her kimono sleeve around her hand –so as not to cut herself- and grabbed the wood, ripping it out as quietly as possible. It was too thick to be shoved into the keyhole at the moment so she would need to whittle it down. That could take anywhere from 10 minutes to 30 and she didn't have that kind of time to spare. But if she wanted to get to that greenhouse, she was going to have to make due. Sakura glanced at the clock again.

7:32am.

* * *

><p>A figure rushed through the forest panting heavily alongside his canine companion. He had been traveling all night in hopes to reach the next town over to ask if anybody had seen his pink-haired friend.<p>

"Akamaru *pant* *pant* we have to…*pant* stop for a bit." Kiba wheezed out.

Akamaru barked back in an equally tired voice and slowed until he reached a complete stop in the middle of a clearing. Kiba sat against the base of a tree and leaned his head back, gasping for air. He was beginning to really regret rushing off into the woods without being prepared. He should've gone to Tsunade or at the very least he could have packed a bag full of essentials to this rescue mission he was on. But of course, he didn't. He reminded himself of Naruto in that moment. Always brash and jumping into the heat of things without thinking.

Kiba looked around himself trying to pinpoint his location.

"Well...I think we are close enough to the Hidden Village in the Mist if I'm not mistaken. We can ask around there if they've seen Sakura."

Akamaru nodded his head in understanding and trotted over to Kiba's side, laying his giant furry head on his paws. Judging by how long ago the sun had risen, it was safe to say it was probably around 8am. Kiba decided it couldn't hurt to have an hour's sleep. They both needed it. So closing their eyes, the pair agreed an hour of sleep would be enough to take them to village.

However, danger was lurking nearby, for four figures were perched in the trees above the Konoha-nin, looking down on them.

One of those figures watched them intently; tomoe spinning.

'_So…it seems Sakura has gone missing.' _Red eyes narrowed at the mentioning of their former teammate.

'_Things have gotten interesting in my absence.'_

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, yeah, no good excuse I can give for my disappearance besides college, work, volunteering, and laziness. However, I am currently on Spring Break and since I don't do anything interesting in my life that doesn't in some way correlate to the internet, I will try to shove out as much chapters as I can this week. So let me know what you think of this chapter! Do you know who the mystery figures at the end are? I bet you do, it's pretty obvious really. That being said, comment, review, favorite and all that stuff. But seriously, I need reviews to know you care or else my motivation to write more just disappears. It's my life source, my energy! <strong>_

_**~Kanixia**_


End file.
